


through land and sea

by insomnicsy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: BUT HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE, F/F, One Shot, Pirates AU, a little angsty, and some gahmi, dreamcatcher with swords, inspired from eclipse jacket photos, sudong the main ship, with a side of singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnicsy/pseuds/insomnicsy
Summary: Sua promised Handong that this was going to be their last expedition together. But alas, a special request from the Emperor arrived to slay a Kraken in Dokdo.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	through land and sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot that was heavily inspired by nox-senpai's sudong beautiful fanart (my greatest little captain brb crying)  
> https://twitter.com/minjipup/status/1359863283256352769?s=20  
> AND Dreamcatcher's Eclipse Jacket Photos!

It was supposed to be their final expedition.

After riding through the waters for years, making a name for themselves across the country, winning sea battles and bringing pots of treasure home, the mighty all-female pirate crew Dreamcatcher vowed to finally settle down and retire. But it appears fate had it different for them.

“If we succeed, we can literally sleep in gold.”

Quartermaster Jiu tried to convince her captain, Sua who was hesitant at the offer. Reading the scroll that was delivered at dawn, there was a special and urgent request from the Kingdom of Joseon to slay a powerful kraken lurking the waters of Dokdo.

The Emperor promised to remove the bounties of all Dreamcatcher crew members in exchange for slaying the creature, as well as a lifetime wealth and many other royal privileges. This was certainly worth the risk and the sail. But Captain Sua had other personal matters to consider.

Taking a glance at Handong sleeping soundly in her hammock, Sua let out of a sigh. For the nth time, she’s going to break their promise. Jiu notices the silent response and completely understands the dilemma. Giving a pat on Sua’s shoulder, “Maybe you two should talk it out. We’ll follow whatever your decision is, cap,” Jiu says while leaving the quarters.

Sua rolls up the scroll and sets it aside. Turning to Handong and gently brushing fingers across the lady’s hair, the captain whispers softly, “Dongdong…” It’s enough to make the woman awake, groaning and rubbing her eyes open.

“Is it morning already?” She yawns to which Sua smiles, always finding her ‘just-woken-up” expression adorable. If anything, the captain could literally bite her cheeks. Sua shakes her head in reply and answers, “No, it’s actually three in the morning. Something important came up and I think we need to talk.”

Just from the change in her tone, Handong rises from her hammock. Already getting a gist of what’s coming, Sua doesn’t even need to continue her reasoning. “Let me guess…we’re not going home and…we’re going on another expedition.”

Sua sighs with a nod, feeling sorry as she’s constantly postponed their “so near yet so far” dream of settling down peacefully. She mutters a quiet apology and reaches for Handong’s hands, seeking for forgiveness.

At this point, Handong is no longer upset. Sure, the last few times, she was disappointed. But now, it’s become so common to have their promises broken. After all, it’s hard to keep especially when the two of them lead such dynamic, unpredictable lives. They hung onto this small hope of living the rest of their lives quietly in a small town and growing old together. But alas, they are pirates. Pirates who yearn for adventure, hungry for hunt and thrive on thrill.

“How long is this going to be? Six months? A year?” Handong tries to place her bets, preparing herself for what’s coming. Sua shakes her head in reply. “I’m not sure.” The captain lowers her head. “I know I’ve said this so many times. That we’ll never set sail again after one more expedition. One last journey and we’ll call it quits. But…this time, the Emperor has spoken. You know what this means right?” Handong circles her thumb around Sua’s palm, knowing exactly what this meant.

Branded as notorious pirates of Joseon, it was natural for Dreamcatcher to become wanted criminals. After all, their blundering and adventure wasn’t exactly done with good intentions. The members have all seen their wanted posters, often making fun of each other and also giving respect to the artist who managed to portray their faces accurately.

To have the Emperor himself recognizing the abilities of Dreamcatcher and deciding to use them to the advantage of the kingdom, this was already speaking something big. They wouldn’t just be criminals. But celebrities. Famed, respected and known across the nation for their bravery in saving Joseon from a deadly kraken.

This was their chance to turn the tables around, as royal pirates.

“Fine.” Handong says and presses a kiss on Sua’s cheek. “Let’s show the Emperor who my greatest little captain is.”

Sua blushes and feels embarrassed whenever Handong calls her by that nickname. But it’s a feeling that brings butterflies to her stomach without fail. “I’m looking forward to spend another adventure with you, Dong-ah.” Handong giggles and pulls Sua into her hammock. The flustered captain almost yelps in surprise but finds joy in these moments. This was not the end for their pirate journey together.

And so, it was set.

Dreamcatcher’s ship changed its route to Dokdo. It will take them another month at sea and another month in search of the kraken lurking the waters. Occasionally, they would bump into other pirates looking for a challenge. As Sua would describe, a nuisance and waste of resources.

“Fire in the hole!”

Dami warns as she turns around to cover her ears. A cannon ball bursts from the barrel and explodes towards the opposite enemy ship. Several men fall into the waters, leaving Dami with a victorious smirk. Gahyeon hurries to deliver the next cannon ball but accidentally slips along the small puddles.

“Watch out.” Dami catches the girl in time, tenderly holding her by the waist. Gahyeon flusters and looks away shyly. “I know we’re in battle but don’t panic.”

“I’m sorry…” Gahyeon lowers her head but Dami ruffles the girl’s hair. “There is no reason for you to apologise. Now, please hand me the cannon ball.”

From above the lower decks, a loud shout can be heard. “You’re not getting through, ya bastards!” Siyeon bellows and raises her cutlass. Along with Yoohyeon who sticks behind her back, the two are guarding the entrance. After all, Dami and Gahyeon aren’t exactly well-off fighters in the first place.

“Two on your left. Three on the right. Take your pick.” Yoohyeon says, keeping a close watch as neither parties are making a move.

Siyeon smirks and tightens her grip. “You know I’m greedy. Right one’s mine.” Yoohyeon rolls her eyes unamused at the decision. “Alright, have fun.”

At the count of three, Siyeon makes the first move and lunges forward. Thrusting her blade into the first man’s chest and kicking the other, the woman swiftly dodges the third man’s attack. In a second, she grabs his mace and slams into his face. Within fifteen seconds, Siyeon knocks all three men down.

Yoohyeon on the other hand, handles her own battle by nimbly avoiding the strikes. Twirling her body around, leaning sideways and making several stabs, a gun fires from above, killing the man in front of her.

“We’ll take it from here!” Jiu says, ordering the two to advance onto the enemy ship. Handong reloads her revolver while Sua mans their ship, making sure it doesn’t crash into the waves or bump into the enemy ship.

Siyeon blows a kiss at Jiu. “You got it, my love!” Yoohyeon follows behind as they proceed the attack. Handong and Jiu back the two with their revolvers. With their excellent teamwork, it doesn’t take long until their enemy pulled the white flag.

Indeed, Dreamcatcher wasn’t just a name for show. They were skilled, fearsome and strong pirates.

“Weaklings! You can’t even land a finger on me.” Siyeon scoffs, arms crossed while staring down at her enemies all tied up and kneeled on the floor.

Sua crouches at their captain and grabs his face. “You’re quite handsome. Wouldn’t it be a pity if this knife scratched your pretty skin? Now tell me, where’s the key to your treasury?”

The man shivers and signals that it’s hidden in his sleeve pocket. Sua snatches it and tosses the key to Dami who immediately heads down to the lower deck. Gahyeon follows the woman along.

“Good boy.” Sua ruffles his hair and stands up. “Now then my ladies, what do you suppose we do with these young boys?” The captain turns to her crewmates for suggestions.

“Strip them!” Siyeon laughs. “Throw them into the sea!” Yoohyeon joins in the fun. Jiu shakes her head in disagreement, never wanting to participate. The quartermaster of Dreamcatcher never took a liking to mocking their hostages. But there is still a reason why she’s still in the team.

Siyeon steals a glance at Jiu and smiles sweetly. “Darling, you can close your eyes if you want.” Jiu quietly grabs Siyeon’s hand and places it over her eyes. It’s an action that makes Siyeon grin even wider. “Cute.”

Sua turns to Handong. “And what about you, my love?”

The woman hums in thought as she glances at the men anticipating with fear. She circles around them and grabs a bottle of rum. She pops it open and pours the rum over the poor captain.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon cheer on while Sua looks on with amazement. It’s the way how Handong always takes the captain by surprise. Her smug look whenever she enjoys putting on these shows. Her wonderful ideas of tormenting their hostages on deck. It’s lovely. Beautiful. Artistic.

Handong throws the empty rum bottle and dusts her hands. “Oh, my little great captain, may I suggest that we strip these men off their clothes and take them for a shower in the ocean? It appears my hand seems to have slipped.”

Siyeon and Yoohyeon continue to thoroughly enjoy the show Handong has put on. Sua nods and looks at Handong with proud eyes. “I love that idea. Let’s do it.”

xxx

When the tides were calmer, the pirates would spend the nights getting drunk under the starry skies. Nothing but peace and romance blossoming in the cabins. A paradise for some, and nightmare for others.

Yoohyeon groans as she enters the lower cabins, away from the sleeping quarters above. “Oh god, Yubin they are at it again!” Dami chuckles and greets her with a high-five, very much understanding the pain they have to go through whenever it’s that time of the month.

“You can’t blame them. Sex is a natural human desire. Plus, having not one but two couples in our crew is pretty much expected.” Dami explains while pulling a chair for Yoohyeon.

“We’re going to need a bigger ship.” Yoohyeon sighs to which Dami laughs. “Where’s Gahyeon?” The woman asks.

Dami points over to the little girl sleeping soundly in her hammock, deep in dreamland. Yoohyeon hums and glances at her best friend. “So, when are you going to tell her?”

“Never.”

Yoohyeon nudges her elbow.

“Fine.” Dami sighs. “I guess I will, once this expedition is finally over. Cap said this is going to be the last one.”

“Last one huh? She always says it’s the last, but that never happens.” Yoohyeon shrugs to which Dami chuckles.

Growing up together, it was Yoohyeon’s crazy idea to join a pirate crew. At first, Dami strongly opposed the idea, saying that she was crazy and that her parents were going to disown her. But Yoohyeon was persistent and in the name of friendship, Dami followed into her footsteps, always keeping an eye on her.

Perhaps, it was the best decision ever. The two have made so many memories together. Twenty over expeditions and new discoveries across the sea, the two were inseparable.

Until, Gahyeon came along.

Gahyeon was the last to join Dreamcatcher. A young, bubbly and bright little girl whom Jiu and Sua found whilst visiting a village to stock their supplies, she was orphaned and struggled to make a living by begging in the streets.

Who knew that Gahyeon would soon become the spoiled baby of the pirate crew, who had so much potential?

“Anyways, you wouldn’t mind if I slept here right?” Yoohyeon says, taking over Dami’s hammock.

Unfazed, Dami shrugs a “whatever” while continuing to spend the rest of the night reading the journals collected in their journey. While Dami may not exactly be a skilled fighter, but she is intelligent and is hungry for knowledge. The crew would go crazy over gold, but Dami will go crazy over ancient books.

The only person who shared the same interest with Dami was, Gahyeon. For the first time, there was someone else who showed curiosity in understanding the complexity of texts. The fascination of mathematics and theory. Perhaps that was how Dami slowly found herself falling deeper in a concept called love.

xxx

Being pirates, there was always risk in battles. Many instances where someone could’ve died. They were aware and prepared their hearts in the worst situation possible. But it appears luck has always been on their side for these years. Just as Sua vowed, it will only be seven of them. The lucky seven.

“Bring her here!” Bora orders as Dami carefully delivers an injured Siyeon onto the bed. Handong moves quickly and begins to apply pressure on her wound with a cloth. Gahyeon is on standby to assist her with the tools. Yoohyeon comforts Jiu outside, knowing that the woman cannot bear to see Siyeon in such a state.

Sua gently squeezes Handong’s shoulder as a way of encouraging her. The woman is meticulously stitching up the bloody opening on Siyeon’s abdomen without a single word. Putting her full concentration, as the crew’s one and only doctor, this is Handong’s specialty and responsibility.

Out of the seven, Siyeon was the most reckless one of all. Always choosing to be a tank in battles and finding joy in slaughtering her enemies up front, this was bound to happen eventually. No matter how much Sua reminded her and Jiu persuading Siyeon to be more careful, mistakes happen. A cause of carelessness and over-confidence in battle.

“She’ll be okay.” Sua says when she finds Jiu alone at the deck, looking out at the horizon and spacing out. It’s something that Sua can sympathize a lot.

To lose their loved one is a nightmare. Sua will never forget when that happened to Handong. It was a lesson well learnt and taught her the importance of spending time together. That one day, it could be their last time.

The incident happened last year when Dreamcatcher encountered their first ever sea creature, a hydra - a massive sea serpent with three heads.

It was a disaster.

Their ship was destroyed. The monster was undefeatable. They almost did not survive the attack. But despite the heavy rain and powerful tides, Sua, Jiu and Siyeon made it through the cut by bravely climbing onto the hydra using sharp knives.

Clinging tightly onto the creature despite its vicious movements, Jiu stabbed into its neck while Siyeon mobilized one of its eye. Sua finished the kill by successfully severing one of its head. The hydra screamed and collapsed into the sea, along with the three who dived in.

With the monster was gone, it left behind the debris of their fallen ship. Dami clinging onto the floating pieces whilst carrying Gahyeon on her back. An injured Yoohyeon hanging onto dear life and using her remaining strength to keep an unconscious Handong close by.

The pirates swam their way to the nearest island. Drenched and shivering cold, they gave away all of the gold and remaining treasure to treat their injuries. To receive the best hospitality and ensure a speedy recovery. But Handong did not wake up.

Even as days pass, she did not show a single movement. The village doctor explained that the woman sustained a heavy concussion, possibly caused by the falling debris when the hydra attacked. Distraught, Sua never spoke a word since. Silently spending every morning and night by Handong’s side, she began to question everything.

Maybe it was her fault to invite Handong on board. Maybe it was better to send her home where she could’ve lived a better life. After all, Handong was never meant for the pirate world.

She was the daughter of a noble. A noble kidnapped by pirates in which Dreamcatcher stumbled upon to attack and found the poor lady in ropes. Struck by her beauty, Sua insisted on having Handong on board, much to the protest of Jiu, Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Dami. But she soon proved to be an asset to the team, with her abilities in medicine.

After one long month of agony, Handong finally woke up from her coma. It was a miracle and it was also how their first kiss happened. Sua remembers it clearly. Warm sunrays piercing through the window and birds happily chirping outside. It was instinctive, natural and magical. Her soft touch. The gentle giggle afterwards. And the look of love in her eyes.

“I think my father is going to have a heart attack once he finds out I’m in love with a pirate.” Handong says to which Sua laughs heartily.

“He’ll be glad to know that you in love with not just any pirate. But an amazing, wonderful pirate.”

Handong giggles and boops her nose. “That’s right. A pirate who is my greatest little captain.”

Reminiscing the memories, Sua’s thoughts were broken at Yoohyeon informing the two that Siyeon is in safe hands. Jiu rushed over while Sua looked for Handong who is probably exhausted after the whole ordeal.

“You did great.” Sua says, giving her a backhug. Handong smiles whilst cleaning the mess. “Of course.” The lady replies, “I’ll never let anyone die in this ship. Not on my watch.”

xxx

It was finally time.

As their ship slowly entered the waters of Dokdo, all that’s left was to search for the kraken lurking quietly in the waters. They had to be vigilant and prepared at all times. This was after all, a life-or-death move.

Whatever that happens after this, will determine everything.

“You see anything?” Jiu asks as Sua checks her binoculars. “Nothing. This is going to be tough.” The captain bites her lips.

“The kraken is a coward!” Siyeon says impatiently, already having her cutlass ready. Yoohyeon looks over at the deck, squinting her eyes to check for any suspicious movement underwater.

Meanwhile, Dami is at the lower deck, preparing the cannons for attack. Along with Gahyeon, the girl helped to deliver the balls. Running from corner to corner, the girl noticed something strange. There was a tentacle sneaking through the small opening of the floor.

“Dami…what’s this?” Gahyeon asks. Dami widens her eyes and quickly pulls Gahyeon over.

She was almost a second too late. The moment Dami snatched Gahyeon away, one compartment of the lower decks exploded with the appearance of a massive tentacle. The kraken was here.

Dreamcatcher’s ship was lifted upwards by another one of its tentacles. The crew began to cling onto whatever they could hold on and embracing for impact. As the water droplets showered their helpless bodies, Sua decided to make the first move and jumped forward. Clinging onto the kraken’s tentacles, Siyeon followed along with the other.

“You’re crazy!” Jiu shouts. Handong gasps at the insane move.

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing! Go check on the others!” Sua ordered as she tried to pierce through the tentacle with her cutlass. Siyeon did the same, struggling to at least get a wound open.

Yoohyeon cursed as she fired several shots at the tentacles surrounding their ship. It didn’t seem to do much. “Once it drops this damn ship, it’s over! I suggest we climb! We need to get the others on the kraken now!” Yoohyeon says, following Jiu and Handong to the lower decks where Dami and Gahyeon were.

Sua and Siyeon growled as they managed to cut a small portion of its tentacles into the ocean. But it caused the creature to roar and drop the ship. In a split second, there was horror.

The remaining five crew members who were at the bottom decks decided to dive into the sea through the windows and embrace for impact.

“Siyeon! Keep going! Reach for its head! Go!” Sua shouts as she drew her eyes shut, body being flung into the water.

“Cap!!” Siyeon could do nothing to save Sua. She has to do it. She was the nearest and the most capable fighter. While her wounds have not healed, the woman will risk everything to defeat the monstrosity in front.

“Go to hell, you monster!”

Siyeon took out her revolver and shot several bullets towards its eyes. She then grabbed her cutlass, tightened its grip and made the daring jump into its mouth. With a yell, Siyeon sliced its tongue into half and tore its head apart. As her body became drenched in black ink, Siyeon dived into the waters. The kraken made its last roar and drowned into the sea, soaking the blues with pitch darkness.

Swimming in the black sea, Sua searched for her crew members. Yelling for their names until her throat grew sore. Jiu responded first, followed by Yoohyeon. Dami and Gahyeon survived as well. But there was no word from Siyeon nor Handong.

The captain began to panic. Ten seconds. Sixty seconds of silence. No. Both Sua and Jiu went back into the waters in search for their loved ones. But they could not see anything. With the kraken’s black blood darkening their visions, it was near impossible.

“Handong! Siyeon!”

“Show up! Stop playing around, this isn’t funny!”

“Please! Handong! Siyeon!”

Tears began to well up in Jiu’s eyes as Sua refused to give up. This was not the ending they wanted. To kill a kraken meant to lose a loved one. A fallen kraken meant the people of Joseon would be safe, but at the cost of two lives.

The pirate crew, Dreamcatcher would return home as five. Celebrated by the country as heroes and living in the life of wealth they’ve always dreamed of. But it was never the same.

Two years has passed since.

Whenever Sua looks at her framed cutlass hanging on display in her cottage home, it brought nothing but pain and tears. She specially went to the blacksmith to have its blade engraved in Handong’s name. In memory of a love she can never forget.

Sometimes, Jiu would drop by Sua’s house and the two would spend time together. Reminiscing over their adventures at sea but also sharing the happy memories with their loved ones. There were many times where the two wanted to continue their pirate activities again.

To set sail again.

But it was haunted with Siyeon and Handong’s death. No matter how tempted they were, Jiu and Sua agreed that it was really time to stop. After all, Dami was now a successful scholar. Gahyeon became an apprentice and Yoohyeon is having the time of her life by setting her own farm.

Everyone was happy except the two. It was time to move on. It really was. Except they couldn’t.

“Who’s there?” Sua asks, turning to the knock of a door.

“A letter for you madame.” The man says, handing the paper. “Have a pleasant day.” He bows and leaves with his horse.

The letter reads:

_To my greatest little captain,_

_I hope this letter reaches you. If it has, then I’m glad and relieved to hear. I have been searching for you through land and sea. I haven’t had any luck but I managed to find a courier to pass this letter to you, for I am in a place too far away. I am writing this to seek for help. Please save me and Siyeon from this nightmare and bring the two of us home._

_Save us from the people of the Ming Dynasty._

_From your sweetheart, Handong._

Sua gasps. She falls to her knees in shock. Holding tightly onto this letter, there was still hope. They are still alive, even after all these years.

The adventure is not over yet.

Dreamcatcher still had one last expedition to complete. But this time, they had the power of the Joseon Kingdom on their side. Even better, the country was already at war with the Ming Dynasty. It was perfect.

This time, they weren’t just ordinary pirates. But noble, royal pirates with one mission. Not to rob. Nor plunder. But to rescue their own people captured by the Ming Dynasty.

xxx

Through land and sea, Dreamcatcher has travelled far from Joseon. Along with other ships of the Joseon, their battleships and other crew, their family was now bigger and stronger. It was an onward attack with Sua giving out the orders. Jiu forming the strategies and Yoohyeon organizing the platoons.

It was a fiery battle that lasted three days. Joseon won. They invaded the Ming Dynasty and captured its land. The crew also stumbled upon an arena where people would bet on fighters. Many of them were slaves and much to Dreamcatcher’s shock, their strongest combatants on the list were Siyeon and Handong.

“Where are they?!” Sua yelled at the ringmaster, raising the men with her two whole fists. But the man could not understand Korean and was simply muttering in full Chinese. Dami came to the rescue and carefully translated everything.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Dami said in an outburst of anger, an expression that she rarely shows.

“He sold them off…” Gahyeon says, falling to her knees in defeat.

“There’s still time right?” Jiu asks, trying to stay optimistic.

“Their carriage left minutes ago. We can still catch up. Hey! Cap!” Before Dami could do anything else, Sua already left with her horse. Jiu too, followed along.

“Let them be. We have other things to do.” Yoohyeon says as she looked around the bloody arena.

Out in the open forest, their horses galloped with speed. Sua could catch a glimpse of a carriage along the pathway and whipped the strings harder.

“It’s there!” Jiu shouted as the two were side-by-side, catching up onto the carriage.

Sua took out her revolver and aimed at the wheels. The carriage pulled to a sudden stop.

“Looks like after all these years, your skills haven’t gone rusty.” Jiu comments to which Sua ignores, simply focusing on the goal in front of her.

Sua pulls over and hops off her horse. With much impatience, she opens the door of the carriage but is immediately met with a knife aimed at her throat.

“Who are you?” The woman mumbles.

Sua freezes. She blinks and looks at the woman. She’s almost barely unrecognizable but Sua knows its her. It’s the love of her life.

“Han…dong…”

The knife drops. Tears run down her cheeks. And a sob. Sua pulls her into a hug.

“You’re okay now. I’m here. I’m here…”

Jiu approaches the carriage to see Siyeon standing there. She’s still the same but she’s gained more muscle. A little taller but still has that stupid confident smirk all over her face.

“I knew you’d come.” Siyeon grins.

“Your hair…has gotten so long…” Jiu says, tears welling up.

“Do you like it?”

Jiu gently punches her. “Stupid.” Siyeon chuckles and kisses the woman warmly.

xxx

The Dreamcatcher pirate crew was once feared by the people of Joseon. They had wanted posters everywhere. Bounty hunters looking for them and the Emperor considered them as criminals. But today, history has changed.

The seven members returned to the shores of Joseon as celebrated heroes, bringing back victory and pride for the country. By winning the battle of Ming Dynasty as well as rescuing their Siyeon and Handong, their dream was finally achieved.

This truly marked the end. Their final adventure together.

“And then we were washed up shore. These weirdos found us and threw us into this dark basement. You have no idea…” Siyeon explained whilst downing another jug of beer at the local inn.

“Watch your intake. I know you’re excited but don’t get too drunk.” Jiu warned to which Siyeon grinned on like a fool. “Oh come on, this is a special day. Just let me off. I’ll promise you that tonight, I’m all yours.” She winks to which Jiu blushes, causing much of the crew to tease her.

“I think what’s really surprising is how Handong learned how to fight! I still remember how you couldn’t even hold a cutlass properly but look at you now!” Yoohyeon says with amazement, still trying to get used to the new upgrade of her crew member.

“Hey, she’s amazing alright? I did a little swordplay with her a couple hours ago and she beat me!” Sua proudly announced, not even ashamed that she lost.

“It’s all thanks to Siyeon who taught me how to survive in that hellhole. Never again.” Handong shakes her head.

“The bards are going to play my favourite song! Anyone wants to go for a dance with me?” Gahyeon cuts in excitedly. Dami rises from her seat without hesitation and lifts her hand. “I’ll go.”

The others start cheering and teasing Dami for pulling off such a prince move, with Gahyeon blushing away. Yoohyeon notices a familiar stranger in the crowd and leaves the table.

“What the, since when was she like that?” Siyeon mumbled. Jiu giggled, explaining that Yoohyeon was having a crush on a fellow farmer. “Anyways…” Siyeon turns all her attention on Jiu. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“And you have no idea how much I went through thinking you were dead.” Jiu says, hands naturally finding its way to lock their arms together. “You’ve gotten buffer. More muscle. It’s…”

“Sexy?” Siyeon winks to which Jiu pushes her away jokingly. “Oh come on, I know you like it.”

Watching the couple fool around, Sua turns to Handong who is watching Dami and Gahyeon at the dance floor. “I’m happy they turned out well.” The lady says, knowing that Sua will listen to her.

“Enough about them. Focus on me.” Sua frowns, forcing Handong to turn around and back to her. “I missed you so much.” Sua’s voice softens. “I really thought you were dead.”

“But I’m not. I’m alive and I’m stronger than you think.” Handong smiles and gazes into her eyes. “Even if I managed to escape that hellhole with Siyeon, you can bet that I will search through land and sea for you.”

Sua gently cups Handong’s cheeks and tries to engrave every single detail of her face into memory. “And if I knew that you were alive all this time, I would’ve searched for you through land and sea too. No matter what.”

The woman tenderly kisses Handong’s forehead. “I love you Dong-ah. Marry me.”

Handong doesn’t even fluster. She doesn’t act surprise. Instead, she responds with the most unexpected answer ever. “Okay, when’s the wedding?”

It leaves Sua laughing. In the midst of the jazzy music played by the bards, the giggles from Jiu and Siyeon at the other table, the shy looks of Dami and Gahyeon dancing at the floor and Yoohyeon nervously talking to her crush, Sua took the moment to kiss Handong on her lips. The woman reciprocates, embracing every moment with her and for a lifetime to come.

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are always appreciated & i had a lot of fun writing this. dreamcatcher pirate concept pls come true ;_; 🙏


End file.
